The Even More Unexpected Attacks
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: This is an idea that I got after this year's Sept. 11th. I heard that the mall of america was a target last year on sept.11th. If it is painful for you to read anything about the terrorist attacks, don't read. It's rated PG13 for a reason.


The unexpected attacks  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey Arnold so don't even ask!!!  
  
Okay, this is an Idea I had after I heard that the Mall of America was one of the targets for terrorist attacks on September 11th. If it is painful for anyone to read, just don't read it. I know I don't end it with how the victims survive but I had to end it there.Anywayz, enjoy!!!(  
  
Here they were! The Mall of America! It was huge! It looked as if someone attached all the malls in the world together, or if you took out the department stores from New York and put them together. Their class had raised enough money to take this wonderful senior trip over Spring Break. Everyone was so excited to see the mall, except Helga. She hated malls. In her opinion, they were sad poor excuses for people to buy expensive cloth at outrageous prices. She especially hated the department stores where they tried to get you to buy their smelly perfume. What made her go? That is a one worded answer. Arnold.  
  
Helga would have never gone if he weren't going. And what made it better was that he was in her tour group! How fate rearranged the stars right! (Or Mr. Simmons) On the airplane she made many attempts to be nice to him. She offered him the window seat, she even offered him her snack. That didn't go so well because she decided to put her walls back in place and drop the peanuts on him, then saying, 'Oh, whoops! How clumsy of you!' How she wanted to take those words back the minute they flew out of her mouth. He just brushed it off like he always does and listened to the music the plane provided. So far, the trip wasn't going too bad.but they had no idea.  
  
Once they filed off the plane, each one of the students got into his or her respective group. Helga was with Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald. Then there was Rhonda, Harold, Sheena and Eugene in a group. Curly, Brainy, Nadine and Sid were in the last group. Park, Peapod kid, Joey, Stinky and Lila didn't go. Park was visiting Cancun, Peapod kid was skiing in Aspen, and Joey, Stinky and Lila couldn't afford to go. They didn't raise enough money. That was one advantage for Helga. Little miss perfect was no where in sight!  
  
Helga found her way over to Arnold, Phoebe and Gerald. 'So, where do we go now?' Helga asked trying to bring her nice side out. Phoebe just smiled at her. She knew what Helga was up to. 'Well, according to the map Mr. Simmons provided for our use, we can catch the bus to get to the Embassy Suites. They are right across the way from the Mall.' Phoebe explained. Everyone just nodded and left for their luggage.  
  
Mr. Simmons decided that giving the children more freedom will teach them to have more responsibility so that when they grow up to be their special selves, they will do better in life. Helga couldn't be happier that she could be with her love and no one could stop her. Hell, Phoebe knew and Geraldo will probably find out sooner or later, what is the problem? It was perfect!  
  
Helga, Phoebe, Arnold and Gerald got their luggage and took a bus to the Hotel. Gerald and Phoebe sat together, since that's what couples do when they're going out. Arnold and Helga sat together in silence. When they reached the Hotel, Phoebe and Gerald ran off the bus with excitement and into the hotel. Arnold and Helga followed.  
  
Once they got into their room, Gerald and Phoebe ran into the big room so that left Arnold and Helga the couch. What Helga didn't know was that Gerald knew of her secret. Phoebe told him so that they could scheme on how to get those two together. So far, nothing was really working. But they were determined, especially Phoebe.  
  
They all unpacked and took the bus to the Mall of America, unless they wanted to go see all the cornfields. When they got inside, they gasped at how big it was. It was a lot bigger than it looked. They walked to Camp Snoopy and rode a few rides. When they got to the flume, Phoebe and Gerald went in the front of the log and Arnold and Helga in the back, with Helga behind Arnold. They got to the first drop and Helga screamed and wrapped her arms around Arnold's shoulders in fear. Arnold didn't even notice the drop. His focus was on Helga's arms wrapped so taut around him. Her arms didn't move until the end of the ride when they had to get off. They went to their best friends because they were uncomfortable to be around each other.  
  
They decided this was enough of indoor rides so they went to the restaurant, The Odyssey. That's when it happened. Something that would change their lives forever.  
  
The floor, ceiling and walls all shook like an earthquake a stampede and hurricane all together. Helga was thrown from her seat onto Arnold. Phoebe and Gerald flew forward too. As Helga recomposed herself, she realized she was on top of Arnold. She mumbled a sorry and got off of him with a blush. He mirrored that blush as he got off the floor. Phoebe and Gerald exchanged scared glances as someone in the distance shouted, 'The building's been hit!'  
  
That made a million, no a billion things run through their heads. They just got up and ran as fast as they could. When they got out of the restaurant there was a horrible sight that would scar anyone for life. There was Camp Snoopy, only in ashes that made it so nobody could ever tell that the biggest indoor amusement park once stood there.  
  
As they stared in horror, Somebody grabbed Phoebe and Gerald's hands as they ran down the stairs. Phoebe and Gerald yelled no but the person assured her that Arnold and Helga would hurry out of there even though he wanted to help his friends, this person had an extremely strong grip on them. Arnold and Helga were still staring at the mess as were many others when Helga realized their friend's absence.  
  
'Where the hell did they go!?' Helga yelled over all the screaming and yelling. Arnold snapped out of the trance and looked around him panicked. 'I don't know! We need to get out of here! Who knows what else is in here!'  
  
Arnold grabbed Helga's hand as he ran. Just then, there was a loud explosion about 100 feet in front of them. Arnold and Helga were forced back by the explosion. Helga hit her leg on a table and heard something snap as a sharp pain rushed up her leg. She screamed out in pain. Arnold looked to his side and there was Helga with blood running out of her leg.  
  
'Helga!' Arnold yelled. 'Are you okay?' Helga just sat there crying as the blood stained her leg and her pants. Without thinking Arnold picked Helga up and ran in the other direction. She was in too much pain to do much but wrap her arms around Arnold's neck and tight! She was hugging him so tight that he almost couldn't breathe. 'It hurts Arnold!' Helga screamed. 'I know, but I'm trying to.' 'You know? You know!? This hurts more than hell! It hurts so much! I-' and she broke down crying again. 'Everything will be okay Helga! I'm bringing you to safety!' As he got to the stairs, he ran down all three flights as fast as he'd ever done in his life.  
  
When he reached the bottom, there were people with stretchers. They were paramedics. He rushed over to one and together, they placed Helga on one of the stretchers. Arnold followed the paramedics that were carrying Helga. 'She'll be at the Minneapolis Hos.' 'NO! I'm coming with her!' Arnold yelled at the paramedic. After a short argument, Arnold hopped into the ambulance. He went over to Helga's side and she grabbed his hand so tight he thought it'd fall off. 'It's okay Helga, I'm here for you.' Arnold assured Helga. 'Thank you Arnold.' Helga said. Arnold just smiled at her as the ambulance zoomed down the street.  
  
Arnold was pacing the waiting room nervously. Helga needed to go into surgery because whatever her leg hit shattered her lower leg. Arnold called the hotel room and Phoebe and Gerald were on their way over to the hospital. That was an hour ago. He hoped they were coming soon.  
  
When the doctor came out, Arnold rushed over to him. He was so worried about Helga. More worried than he'd ever been in his entire life. He wanted to take her in his arms and never let her go. Hell, he loved her. When that happened, he had no clue but he did. He loved Helga. The doctor gave him the news.  
  
'She's in room 129. She recovered just fine in surgery. Her room is right down the hall and to the left.' 'I'm waiting for more people. How can they find us?' 'I'll tell the front desk person.' 'Thank you so much doctor!' Arnold didn't even let the doctor respond. He rushed past him and into Helga's room.  
  
She was laying there with her eyes wide open staring at the ceiling. Tears fell down her eyes as she stared off into space. He walked slowly over to her and she turned her head to look at him. 'Oh Arnold!' Helga wispered. Arnold embraced her and she hugged him back. Tears stung his eyes as she hugged him tighter. He broke the embrace and looked in her eyes and said those three small words, actually four, 'I love you Helga.' She just stared at him in shock, relief, love and every other emotion like those imaginable. She pulled him close to her again in a full lip lock. He ran one of his hands through her hair and the other pulled her closer to him as she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Phoebe and Gerald just watched from the doorway as the couple kissed like there was no tomorrow. And for some of the victims and their friends, there was no tomorrow.  
  
  
  
Wow! That was definitely a different end than I expected. If I get enough reviews, I'll write a sequel. I'm sorry if that was painful for anyone to read but the idea just came to me. Maybe it will get me over my writers block.Anywayz, I gots to go. C ya l8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
